UAV-1
The UAV-1 (Un-manned Aerial Vehicle) is a remote control helicopter used in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Uses Its primary ability is to laser-designate targets for a powerful guided missile launched from a friendly support aircraft. This weapon has a 25 second reload time. It has no alternate weapon unless the Alternate Weapon or Smoke Countermeasures Specialization is used. The UAV makes a great vehicle for spotting enemy positions as it is small, hard to shoot down, and able to reach high elevations. The UAV is small enough to hide behind trees or buildings while waiting for another missile to be available; however, collisions with other objects can cause great damage to the UAV, and as such it must be driven carefully. If the UAV or its control terminal is destroyed, it will respawn in two minutes. The Smoke Countermeasures Vehicle Specialization will allow the UAV's alternate fire to lob a volley of four smoke grenades, while the Alternate Weapon Specialization allows the UAV to mount an anti-infantry machine gun activated by the alternate fire key. The Quick Reload Specialization allows the UAV's guided missile to reload faster. Exiting the UAV station after having activated the UAV will destroy the it, no matter what. Even if the UAV is safely on the ground, it will self destruct upon the player leaving the station. Therefore, if a player wishes to have the UAV repaired, it must be landed next to a friendly Engineer, as the player on the UAV station cannot leave to repair his own UAV. A tactic for getting easy kills with the UAV is to have a teammate load it up with C4 and fly it into an enemy vehicle or person, with the driver of the UAV informing the person with C4 when to detonate it. This will not damage the UAV and can be repeated. One can also use this tactic to destroy M-COM Stations. The UAV is also useful for getting the "Airkill" (roadkill with a helicopter) Achievement/Trophy because it is small and quiet, meaning players will not normally notice it coming. It is easiest to choose an unaware, stationary target such as a Recon soldier. The UAV can also be used to destroy an enemy helicopter. While it is hard to destroy them with the machine gun or target designator, it can be flown into the helicopters rotors. It will always destroy a helicopter (unless its a Apache or Havoc) leaving your UAV fine. Players are made aware of the pilot's death when the screen says they commited sucide even though the player caused them to die.(This also works if you fly a helicopter into the enemys helicopters rotors causing anyone in the enemy helicopter to die leaving, once again, your helicopter fine). Gallery UAV.jpg|The UAV-1 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 DP-4X_Dependable.jpg|The DP-4X Dependable, the real life UAV upon which the UAV-1 is based Trivia *The Barrett M95 sniper rifle can destroy a UAV with one shot, due to it's high damage, .50 caliber round. *The UAV is extremely dense and capable of bullying larger helicopters by slamming into them and sending them out of control. If a player should happen to die because of this, it will count as a suicide on their part, denying the UAV pilot points. This is likely because DICE did not anticipate the tactic of using vehicles to ram each other as a viable tactic. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Helicopters